shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bazuso Ironclad
Introduction Bazuso is a active member of the Sons of Were. He joined the Marines as a means of assisting the Sons of Were in becoming more knowledgeable of the world. Naturally, Bazuso keeps this fact a secret. In spite of the fact that he dislikes Nines, he is completely loyal to the android. He is also an adherent of Absolute Justice. Lastly, he is a member of the Shinan no Shinsengumi (Shinan's Newly Selected Corps), an unofficial division within the Marines which consist of Rear Admiral Shinan and those Marines whom are closely affiliated with her. Appearance Bazuso is a burly man a tall stature. He wears pitchblack armor and keeps a flame thrower inside of his left guantlet which he uses to give himself a other worldly apperance. Personality Bazuso is a man of great religious faith. However he pefers to keep his religoun to himself. He sees Faith and Duty as two diffrent things. He is a marine before he is a beliver. Bazuso however holds a distaste for none humans. It is not a hatred, but a slight malice. Thie distaste mainly comes from his religious views as he sees humans diffrently than other races. This distaste for non humans sparked his dislike for his captain Nines. Nines was not in the marines as long as he was, but was promoted over him. Not only that Nines is not human. Humans should be over humans in Bazuso eyes, and at the very least something that was living. Bazuso did not like the idea that a machine was over him and gave him orders. Bazuso covets Nines position, but his own honor code keeps him from doing anything. Instead he serves loyaly still with a displeasue in his heart. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Bazuso practices the standard Marine Swordsmenship they teach when one first enters. He has been studying this style since he was a kid and has gotten extremely good at it. His skill with the blade has gotten him great fame in the west blue. Bazuso strives to become an even greater swordsman. He hopes to one day be strong enough to take on the worlds greatest. Physical Strength Bazuso is weaker than Nines. He can toss a small ship, but not as far as Nines, nor as heavy as Nines can. Weapons Ell- Nines greatsword Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Has, but is only average at it. He does not stand out from the normal user. History Bazuso was born into a normal farming family living in Lunocia. He was always a problem child as a boy and picked fights with other children, which was seen as blasphomy in the Steep Plains region. As a boy he was always in trouble with the law. At one point there was even a bounty placed on his head for a brawl he started when he was 16. Bazuso however was taken in by Harkens, current leader of the Sons of Were. Harken added the boy to his order. Here Bazuso found his home. Bazuso soon became a stalwart member of the Sons of Were defending the Church of the Moon with blind obediance. His zelotness led to Harkens beliving that Bazuso would make a perfect agent for thier order. Under Harkens orders Bazuso was conscripted into the marines. Bazuso soon found his second love in the Marines. He enjoyed dealing out justice and protecting his fellow man from harm. He kept his religious views a secret out of respect for the position rather than secretsy. Bazuso firece nature and loyal aditude made him rise in the ranks light lightining. At one point they were speaking of makeing him a captain, but he was passed over for another shining star. That star was Nines. Nines was android, and everyone knew it, but Nines was strong and loyal. Nines had done feats far surpassing that of Buzuso, but Bazuso could not help but dislike him. Nines was not human, and Bazuso belived that humans should be the only people to rule over humans. Still Bazuso complied as he had respect for his position. He became Nines adjuntant and kept his personal feelings a secret. Character Design I wanted a first mate that was not like Bobby? Major Battles Quotes "I am not going to kill you because you are not human, nor is it because you don't worship the moon. I am going to kill you because yout thought you had the power to get away with evil." Bazuso Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel